You Look So Fine
by Lady-Ravenclaw
Summary: On a particularly lonely night, Inuyasha passes through the well in the hopes of seeing Kagome, only to find that she's gone ‘out'. Tracking her down is easy enough but how will he react when he finds her at a club dancing with another man. (InuKag)
1. I Saw You Dance

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his band of merry men..... well mostly women actually..**

He was pissed, every fucking second he was around her he spent a huge majority of his time holding down his youkai, his desire to fuck her hard fast and deep. He suffered to keep her pure, he suffered so that nothing would taint her angelic innocence. He could never touch her too intimately or throw caution to the wind and lay his lips slanted upon hers. She was too innocent a being for one such as him, so he would wait to be with her, he'd wait to take her.All of this was before he saw her in her own time, dancing. She wasn't dancing with herself or even with friends, she was dancing with another man. Inuyasha growled low in his throat fighting down every murderous feeling that was bubbling up inside. His Bitch was letting a perfect stranger touch her in ways that would easily get him 'sat'.His Bitch was basically rutting with another male while she already damn well belonged to another, belonged to him. Funny that wasn't even the worst part, no, the worst part about it was that she had been smiling. Eyes closed, neck arched, smiling at the bastard in a way that was meant for him and him alone. Every night he'd silently lay awake watching her sleep, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, every night he waited for that smile. He dreamed about that smile, it was one meant for a lover and that lover was he.He was a terrible fool, always letting her return to the future without his accompaniment. How many times had she lied to him about where she was going. Fucking school, she always said it was that fucking school. Lying bitch.Everything had been fine between them, each taking pride and comfort in the other's presence, she was able to calm his being as no other had ever been able too before. That night he'd been feeling distractedly lonely being so far away from her, he only wanted to see her. Imagine his utter surprise when he realized she wasn't even there. He remembered thinking the worst, someone had taken his dearest Kagome away from him, he had become frantic._"Inuyasha, calm down dear there's no need to worry, Kagome's perfectly fine just out with some friends tonight." Higurashi-san laid a small calming hand on his shoulder. "She goes out most Saturdays now, she's grown into a young women you know and young women are allowed to have some fun once in awhile." __Pulling his arms across his chest, Inuyasha gave a loud snort "she doesn't have time for fun, there are more important matters at stake here." 'Like spending time with me,' she shouldn't have gone, or at least she could have taken him with her. Why hadn't she taken him with her, if she wanted to go out he'd have taken her, did she not want to be with him?__These questions bounced around in his head as he only half listening to the women in front of him. Higurashi-san gave up on her attempt to calm him down with words and forcefully shoved a bundle of neatly folded clothes into his arms. "Put these on and go find her I'm sure she'd love to have you with her, you know she really does love you Inuyasha."_

_  
'Did she really love him, was that really possible?' Yea, that's it then, she wanted to take him but had probably figured he'd say no.' Inuyasha felt his frown flip over at his new revelation, Kagome really did love him, she'd just been too shy to say anything. Inuyasha happily let is grin spread, spanning from ear to ear._

How could he have been so damned stupid? Thinking back now he felt like a pathetic love sick fool. He had trusted her so completely that he'd actually let himself think that his beloved had just been to shy to ask him to go with her. He let her play him for a fool, Inuyasha gritted his teeth fighting back the urge to howl, the fucking bitch had betrayed him.Instead he left, basically flying back to the shrine in order to return the clothes. Higurashi-san had been, to say the least, shocked to see him arrive without her daughter but had not asked questions, the boy looked about ready to kill. She agreed to not mention his visit to Kagome _It had taken him almost half and hour to get those god awful modern day clothes on. Higurashi-san helped out immensely by showing him how they worked and making sure they fit all right. After seeing himself in one of those big shinny mirror things he decided that he kinda liked those baggy black pants that Kagome often called 'jeans'. The red shirt wasn't bad either, his only problem had occurred when she put that hat on his head. The hat was killing him, his ears were all crumpled up inside causing everything around him to grow muffled. __Without hesitation he left, tracking the scent of his beloved Bitch. No matter where she traveled, how far or how long ago she'd been there, nothing could stop him from picking up every discreet little fruity smell. Her smell belonged to no one but her, nothing could keep her out of his range of smell.__He knew it wouldn't take long to find her and it hadn't, he tracked her all the way to a large black building. Blinding lights shot out from everywhere and loud beating drums could by heard, then ran throughout the ground, up his legs causing a slight twitch in his left ear. Inuyasha silently thanked Kagome's mother for making him wear that damned hat. __Lines of humans were backed up onto the street, they all seemed to be waiting to be let in. Inuyasha frowned at the thought of his Kagome being in a place like this, there were males everywhere. Making his way to the front of the line, he ignored all the angry shouts coming from the hordes of stupid people. He stopped in front of a dark human male, he had the body of a dragon youkai and had the same fierce look of one as well. __"Dude, dig the look go on in" Shocked at what came out of the humans mouth Inuyasha made his way past him into the crowded building. 'Dude, dig the look.. what the hell does that mean?' Inuyasha shrugged it off and looked around him. The building was completely full, humans everywhere were moving and dancing to the noisy drum beats. His Kagome had come to a place like this! _

_There was gonna be hell to pay when he found her, anything could happen to her in a place like this. There was the smell of alcohol coating the room and each body in it. Humans were 'making out' as Kagome might say, in each of the corners in this big room. _

_A deep growl made its way up his throat as he forced his way into the crowd of people, he could smell that fruity smell ever so slightly. When he found her, he was taking her home to the feudal era and she was gonna get a talking to! He'd simply make her see how stupid she was for coming to a dirty place like that, especially without him there to protect her and everything would be fine. She'd apologize and give him that sweet smile of hers, later curling up next to him and falling asleep just to let him watch over her like usually. __That's when he saw her, his beloved, dancing in the middle of the crowd of people. Inuyasha's head spun when he noticed she wasn't alone. A male was pulling her close to him setting a hand on the small of her back. Inuyasha stood stock still watching her give into to his touch. His Bitch was letting another man touch her. She let her back arch down low her head almost able to meet her backside. The Fucking bitch was not only letting that bastard put his hands all over her but she was encouraging it as well!__His youkai ripped at his inside demanding he claim her, demanding that he do what he had the right to do. Kill the bastard who dare touch his bitch, and punish her for letting the bastard do the touching in the first place. _when she came back that night, so long as he wasn't to hard on her when they faced each other later on.No Inuyasha wouldn't mention the fact that he been lonely, that he had went there that night, he wouldn't mention the fact that he saw her betray him in front of his very eyes. No instead he'd wait for the right time to pounce. If dancing like that was what his Bitch wanted, then that was what his bitch would get.

* * *

Kagome felt her body moving back into the darker recesses of the night club. Fewer people surrounded her now then they head earlier on. She'd been coming here every Saturday for the past couple of weeks. At first very reluctantly, it was a dance club and she just so happened to be 'under age'. It hadn't taken her friends very long to push her into it though. All the while she'd dance with just about anyone so long as she could pretend it was 'him' instead.She couldn't stop thinking about what Inuyasha would do if he knew she came to a place like this, it was a thought she always found herself biting her own lip over. Up until last week that is, for some reason he was becoming decidedly harder to live with then normally. He was starting to cause more frequent fights, yelling at her for no reason, and no matter how hard she begged he just wouldn't tell her what was on his mind.At first the change had caused her to worry for the young hanyou boy that she loved so much but after a little while it started to have that effect, you know the one where you just want to rip off those cute little doggy ears of his. Tonight she intended to forget all about the emotionally high strung hanyou and live free, dancing at her favorite club.Things started out pleasantly in the beginning, her new beige cargo's provided easy movement and fit over her bum like a glove. She was looking hot in her vintage black tee, it clung to her every curve showing the upper portion of her very feminine silhouette while giving everyone a peek at her midriff. White lettering stretched across the front stating the phrase '_Hell Bells, ACDC'_. A gift from Eri, who'd bought it at a outlet shop during her last trip to the states. Kagome's favorite part of the shirt was the neck line. While it was tight around the rest of her body, the neckline was loose sliding fully off her left shoulder while staying still on her right.Her hair was, for once, pulled back into a low sloppy bun. Sending tendrils of ebony hair coursing down her sleek neck and framing her jaw line in a sexy little manner.She started out dancing in the middle of the crowd alone, swaying and moving to rhythm of the American music. It didn't take long for company to join her, she watched the handsome Japanese man as he skillfully danced with her. Kagome closed her eyes viewing the person in front of her as someone else. He rested his slender fingers on her waist pulling her forward. She allowed him to snake his hands around to her back, while she envisioned another doing the same.Her vision always had hands that were bigger then its hosts, more calloused, she shivered when they rubbed up and down her small back, his silver locks would shine from the beams of streaming light pouring over them. He'd dip his head low and just so slowly and gently trace the outline of her mouth with his own.Kagome was unhappily ripped from her favorite fantasy as someone not so perfect grabbed hold of her backside pushing her up towards him more. 'Pig', smiling slyly Kagome brought her hands to his chest watching as he smiled in knowing silence, she then pushed as hard as she could and watched as the hentai fell back landing in amongst the crowd. Bastard, how dare he touch her, she was a taken women, she belonged to.. nobody.Who was she kidding, stepping into a darker part of the club, Kagome closed her eyes willing the tears to stay back. He'd never want her that way, she was his good friend, his innocent little Kagome. He never looked at her with more then friendly admiration. She bet he didn't even realize she was a women. Every time she danced here, every time she let some fool dance with her she'd think of him. She'd pretend with all her heart that he was the one dancing with her, he was the one whispering in her ear.For all he noticed she was just another little kid who needed to be protected from all the big bad monsters in his Era. She'd always pretend that she was with him, dancing with him like a lover, for in fact reality could very well kill her, she wanted him so badly it hurt to breath. Every beat of her heart caused shots of pain to flutter in her chest, dancing soothed this pain, without it she'd probably die.Kagome continued to dance alone, allowing her eyes to slide shut. Threatening tears were stopped by her heavy lids and slowly dried up into a salty nothingness. The music soothed her, it was one her favorite songs. A song by the band 'Garbage'._"You look so fine,  
I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over"_Swaying back and fourth to the haunting melody, she ignored the feeling of someone placing a single hand on her hip and pulling her forward into a solid stone like chest. It didn't matter what he did she'd just pretend it was Inuyasha. Kagome silently mouthed the words to the song, praying for him to start moving. But he didn't move, he didn't do anything, just stood there as she tried to sway back and fourth._"It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over"_Dammit he was going to break the illusion just standing there. Kagome usually never touched them back, just let them hold her close so the illusion would feel more real. He felt so much like Inuyasha, it was starting to become irritating the way he wouldn't move with her. He'd be perfect if he just moved!Sliding her hands down to his hips she pulled them close to her own. The man hissed in his breath, obviously surprised by the young girls attentions. His other hand came around and hovered over her lower back. He almost seemed a little unsure of himself, Kagome smiled at the thought. This is exactly how 'her' Inuyasha would act if he was put in this position._"I'm not like all the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls  
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know"_Kagome fixed her hips into fit with the mans, making sure to pull her own cargo's away a little to ease in better. She listened to his strained breathing as he mimicked her idea, pulling his jeans back a little as well. She then started to move, her hips swayed from left to right, the nearness of them causing the mans to match up with hers perfectly._"You look so fine"_They moved together in silence, their rhythm matched. His hand slowly and tentatively lay across the small of her back no longer in the hovering position. This single addition caused Kagome to be drawn closer, copying his action she slipped one hand to his back. The other slowly inched up to curl around his neck. Kagome smiled in surprise, this man was exactly like her Inuyasha, she could feel every muscled clench in his neck from the light touch._"Knocked down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through  
Bleeding for you" _As he began to relax more, the hand resting on Kagome's hip moved up, his fingers slipping into an empty belt loop found on her cargo's. Kagome bent back, leaning against his supporting hand and pushing against it to let herself be skillfully bent. Like cloth her back folded over, causing the man to lean over her and pull her back up to him with the use of his steady hand. When they were back chest to chest they found themselves much closer then before, Kagome could feel his heart beat quicken from the touch.Kagome laid her check against his collarbone as his hand shyly maneuvered under her shirt to settle on the skin of her lower back. His hands felt strong and calloused sending a shiver up her spine at the feel. Kagome melted, forgetting where she was and just let herself believe in the dream. "Inuyasha.."_"I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me"_The man against her froze as she whispered the name, Kagome lifted her head slowly opening her eyes to look at him. 'He couldn't have heard me, could he, it was barely audible.' Kagome focused in on her dance partner.Staring back at her was a pair of molten hot eyes, his face filled with the look of gut wrenching surprise. "My God, Inuyasha...what." Kagome tried pulling back to no avail. All this time she had been thinking him the perfect actor for her, he played the part of Inuyasha so well. It never occurred to her that he wasn't playing. Hot color filled her face, she had practically thrown herself at him! "Let me go Inuyasha..please.." Tears flooded her eyes, he knew now didn't he, he knew how stupid and sick she was. Coming here to pretend to be with him, he was probably sickened._"You look so fine  
I'm like the desert tonight  
leave her behind  
If you want to show me" _"No Kagome, don't go stay here.. show me how to dance the way you like.. I want to be the one you dance with, the only one." Kagome stared up at him in shock, 'what the hell, he wants to dance with me..' Kagome lowered her head, looking away from him. 'I want to be the one you dance with, the only one.' Did he really mean that. Inuyasha's hand slowly slipped out of her belt loop and made it's way under her chin forcing her to look back at him, the same hand then drifted up to her cheek brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. His eyes looked to pained._"I'm not like all the other girls  
I won't take it like the other girls  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
That you used to know"_'He wants to be here with me, he wants to be with me, I wouldn't think to ever leave him.' Nodding slowly Kagome began the movements over, this time she placed her left leg almost between his while his right did the same. Their hips clicked back together, pace matching pace. Kagome slipped her hand under his loose shirt, 'I'll have to ask him about the clothes later.' Once again she let her eyes drift shut noting the way he shivered as her fingers strummed against his spine._"You're taking me over  
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over"_Inuyasha rubbed small circles around her lower back, feeling her last bit of tension leave. His other hand moved down to lay on her naked shoulder, he'd never noticed how enticing that junction between her neck and shoulder looked before. He wanted to sink his teeth in her skin and feel her writhe beneath him but.. not like this, he wanted to stay with her here. She had said his name, the way she smelled, he knew she'd only been thinking of him. He didn't want to wreck that feeling, though it still made him nervous to be acting this way with her. He watched her mouth as she once again mouthed the words._"You're taking me over  
Drown in me one more time  
Hide inside me tonight  
Do what you want to do  
Just pretend happy end  
Let me know let it show"_Growling Inuyasha watched her bend back again, it was so graceful, she looked so beautiful with her neck arching back, exposing the most delicate part of her body. For any inu youkai or hanyou, in his case, this showed absolute trust and abandon. Her stomach stretched over her ribs, causing him to realize for the first time just how tiny she really was, his hands fit perfectly wrapped around her feminine little waist. When she came back towards him she removed her arms, wrapping them around his neck like silk. The angle pulling her up to meet his height better. Her mouth loomed dangerously close to his, he'd barely have to move an inch to have a taste of something he'd only ever dreamed of._"Ending with letting go  
Ending with letting go  
Ending with letting go"_Frowning slightly Kagome slid back down, she continued to move with him while reaching behind her. She placed her hand on his, slowly lowering it from its place on her back to her lower end. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his breath quickened, she had just let him touch her backside.. 'lord take me now.' Kagome smiled at his dumbfounded expression and resumed her position of having her arms lace around his strong neck. Nuzzling her check against his neck for good measure._"Let's pretend, happy end  
Let's pretend, happy end  
Let's pretend, happy end  
Let's pretend, happy end"_Gulping nervously, he stayed stock still for a second before gathering his breath. 'She put my hand here, she's my bitch I can do this, she invited me..' Placing his hand more firmly on her rear Inuyasha sighed with pleasure at the plumpness if it. He'd always looked and imagined what it would feel like. It was nothing compared to this. He used the position of his hand to raise her up more firmly against him. 'So this is what she wanted..' Inuyasha smiled as he felt shivers run through her body. Testing the waters his hand moved to its old position on her lower back while his other hand lightly and innocently smoothed the fabric of her pants across her rear-end.Kagome felt ripples of heat pooling in the depths of her tummy, jolts of electricity pulsed through her over the feel of his little teasing touch, this had to be a dream. 'Please Kami-Sama if it is don't ever let me wake up.'The song ended on the deaf ears of the couple. Their movements sending them further back into the darkest section of the club. They danced together as though they'd done it a million times over. Neither talked, just let themselves be the way they were meant to be. In each others arms while molding themselves into the others spirit.

* * *

Sooooooooo... What did everyone think? Likey? No Likey?  
Well either way I'd love to receive some of your thoughts on this. This is my first attempt at a one-shot, though I have another story started.......I'm what you might call 'not very enthusiatic on my updates'. That's why I wrote this, something romantic that I wanted to write but that I knew I would finish and not let anyone down over. I AM GOING TO FINISH "And Then I Met You" DESPITE WHAT SOME OF YOU MAY THINK. Teehehhehheh bare with me please I'm in the midst of writing it.

Also I may be making this a 2-shot, so to speak, depending on what everyone thinks and if I receive a lot of positive feedback. If I do it most likely will be a lemon, again depending on those of you, whom I love, say in their reviews! Anyway that's enough outta me TTYL! Thanks for reading! Your Cheeky Monkey Extraordineir!


	2. Everlong

**Disclaimer**: If I had my way Inuyasha would be, the older, hotter, animalistic, angry, demonic sexy, equivalent of Peter Pan....Obviously that hasn't happened, so no I own nothing...Nothing but a wondrous magical dream.

* * *

Kagome glanced approvingly around her newly painted bedroom, taking in the large smudged blue hand print poking out from behind her mirror. Kagome sighed, remembering the events that had taken charge and put a damper on her and Inuyasha's freshly budding relationship. 

It had taken her all day long to paint all four walls in her bedroom, each with two coats of paint no less. Afterwards crawling like the lazy cat she felt like, she tumbled into her adjoining bathroom to clean up. As she stood twisting the knobs slightly, starting the shower, she heard the strangest crash and howling noise coming from her own bedroom.

Running out of her bathroom Kagome stopped short, in surprise, and watched as Inuyasha carefully peeled himself off of the freshly painted wall. She tried to keep it in really she did, but he looked so shocked and pitiful standing there covered from head to toe in blue paint like a rejected Smurf, there was even an Inuyasha shaped body print of himself plastered on the wall.

Immediately he started stuttering about 'toxic death' or something like that, and muttered that he'd merely been 'curious'. Poor Inuyasha looked awfully crestfallen when she exploded into uncontrollable fits of laughter. He stood there until even his cute little puppy dog ears turned bright red, then fled the room, turning just long enough to snap a fierce backlash of 'bitch!'

She regretted it now, laughing so much, but there was no way she could have keep it in, it was so firmly imprinted in her mind, that even now she would close her eyes and all she could see was the look on his face and the imprint on her wall. Hell, if she ever decided to move her dresser there it would be, begging her to just laugh!

Flopping down on her bed, Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh. Unfortunately he hadn't thought it quite as funny as she had, and since then he'd been acting cold and distant. She hadn't meant to embarrass him like that, it just sort of happened that way, it killed her that he felt so hurt by it. They'd been so damned close lately too, and she'd stupidly blown it. Stupid little hanyou boy and his overly uptight little ways.

Kagome rolled over, banging her head forcibly into her pillow, "Hi I'm Kagome, let me rub in all your misfortunes until it hurts..."

While they'd always been close, lately it was so different, they were never apart, ever! On one occasion she'd brought everyone a bowl of Ramen for lunch, several for Inuyasha, then sat down beside him laying her head on his shoulder. Normally he might have been freaked out and probably yell at her, but now things were different. Without even realizing it, he slipped his arm around her waist sticking his hand casually into her front pocket.

It'd be an understatement to say the others were surprised, poor Miroku choked, coughing up a lung, Sango went bug eyed and Shippou starting throwing rocks at him, screaming 'dopleganger' at the top of his lungs. After that they'd decided not to mention where they went Saturday nights and humbly stayed away from each other, just to keep their friends off their backs.

Now they didn't even pretend, Inuyasha wasn't exactly cold, it was more like that line from 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' He 'treated her with courteous detachment', and while that was fine and dandy for the Finch children, it certainly was not, in the least, fine with her.

She tried apologizing, nothing, she even tried to bribe him with presents, but still.. nothing. This time she was taking out the big guns. She'd simply take him dancing, like they usually did every Saturday, and force him out of his embarrassment. She even managed to pick out a hot little number to wear, he'd simply stew when he saw her in it.

Kagome sat up and excitedly bounced off her bed and danced her way to her adjoining bathroom. He'd meet her there like usual, after he got dressed in those great modern clothes Kagome and her mom kept buying him. They'd dance as hot as the first time, no, much hotter, way hotter. Kagome rushed through her shower, she wanted to be gone before he got here. No way was this surprise gonna be ruined.

* * *

Every fucking time, could she not wait till he got there! Inuyasha leaped through the air judging the distance between him and their club. He didn't like her going there by herself, the place was filled with bastards who'd just love to get their hands on pretty little girl like her. 

It was de ja vu, like the first time he found her there dancing with another man. At least now she didn't dance with other men, Inuyasha smirked at the thought 'she only dances with me now.'

The smirk slowly melted away, if he hadn't been such an ass to her lately, maybe she would have waited for him. Damn, after that horrifying 'accident' he'd been too embarrassed to even look at her right. He wasn't mad, he just felt stupid at what he'd done. He thought she was in danger, he was scared to death. When he found out that wasn't the case, she'd laughed at him, profusely no less.

All week long, she kept after him, bugging him, she looked so hurt every time he shot her down. Tonight he was planning on taking her dancing to apologize for his idiotic behavior. He'd apologize, because ignoring her was not how a real youkai was supposed to treat his bitch.

To bad he was too late, Higurashi-san happily thrust a brand new set of clothes at him, by now he was an expert on getting them on, they looked so expensive and nice, he'd make sure to pay her back someday. He'd probably do some work around the shrine or something.

He was now dressed in his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt with the words 'Avenged Sevenfold' printed across the chest. A white long sleeve shirt was underneath, Higurashi-san had, had to help with some of the buttons with that one, the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and the shirt came out from under the top black shirt. he frowned. He didn't know what Avenged Sevenfold meant, Kagome called it a 'killer band', but that had absolutely no meaning to him what so ever. As always, his head adorned a 'baseball hat,' it was black with red kenji, 'Youkia' printed across the front. Higurashi-san had somehow convinced him to brush and tie his hair back with a leather strip. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory.

He was there, just outside the club were his love was dancing, probably seductively to the beating drums. Who was he to tell her not to do it, Smirking Inuyasha entered the dance club, sticking his hands into his pockets. well, he'd just have to join her on the floor then.

* * *

She was in the middle of the room, moving with the music. His breath hitched in his throat, he instantly forgot how to breath. 'Goddess..' Her appearance on the dance floor, she was not just his mate, she was not only a women of power, beauty, intelligence and gentle femininity in her own perfection. She truly was a goddess by her own means. 

He pushed back the crowd, watching her, watching every move. Her eyes were shut, blocking out everything but the beat. His eyes glided down to her naked toes, twitching his mouth at the thought, he really loved her toes. Dainty shoes, mere straps holding them in place. He traveled up her equally naked legs and stopped at the hem of her skirt, half way up her naked little thigh..

Inuyasha clenched his fist, holding back a feral growl rising from his throat at those long tan legs. He'd seen her in skirts every day and yet this was so much more different, it was hellish and sexy. Her skirt was a watery looking material, a slit halfway up the skirt was on either side of it. Blood red. It flowed along ever damn curve she owned. His heart was starting to beat way too fast.

Her pitch black top, had the kind of skinny straps that almost appeared as two black lines running from the outside of her own breasts to the toned long dipped back of hers. One of the straps from her red 'bra..thingy' had fallen down over her left shoulder. Her ink black hair was left to cascade down her back in thick wide bouncy curls. She wore a black strap around her right wrist and another around her beautifully crafted ankle.

His breathing became labored, she looked so different, it was his Kagome but she just looked so, so different.. Taking a calming breath he took his first step toward her, and felt that pull, the animalistic pull she created when he was around her. He was powerless to ignore it.

_Hello, I've waited here for you... everlong_

Kagome allowed herself to be carried by the music, swaying, rocking, moving to every beat. She ran her hand up her thigh causing the slit in her skirt to move away, showing almost every inch of her toned thigh.

A rough hand grasped hers and pulled it away, forcing her towards a stone hard chest. Kagome smiled knowingly and ran her hand up the stone chest to lay on the inside of the body's opened collar.

_Tonight, I throw myself into,_

_and out of the red, out of her head she sang_

Warm breath smoothed over her ear causing a shiver to travel up her spine. "Bad girl, you shouldn't touch yourself like that, you'll get unwanted attention.." Inuyasha growled into her ear making sure he flicked his tongue across her lobe. Smirking when he smelled her scent spike up like a shot. Surprise made her body stiffen but quickly Kagome relaxed against him, swaying her hips back and fourth, she smiled evilly, no way was he gonna put her out. "Maybe I was looking for a little male attention.. know where I can find some?"

_Come down and waste away with me, down with me.._

'You want a little male attention, koi... I'll defiantly be the one to give it to you.' Inuyasha slid his hands around her waist, "You sure you can handle my kind of attention little girl?"

_Slow how, you wanted it to be, _

_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang_

swinging her around Inuyasha pressed his chest into her back, his left hand ran across her taunt tummy. Kagome began to breath deeper, leaning into him and laying her head on his right shoulder. She kept her eyes closed and began rocking back, grinding up against him.

_And I wonder when I sing along with you _

_if everything could ever feel this real forever_

Flexing his fingers Inuyasha growled into her ear liking the way she jumped at the sound. "Good bitch, just like..that," he whispered as his youkia seared into his soul, his bitch was hot. She was tempting his very sanity with those tantalizing little movements like that.

_If anything could ever be this good again _

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you _

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when she sang_

It was too hot, Kagome could barely breath, he was suffocating her. His hand was rubbing small circles around and around on her tummy, lowering each time, it lay just below the waist band of her skirt. Kagome reached up pulling his head down towards her neck, sighing as little branding kisses ran down her neck and shoulder. Her other hand reached down covering his taunting hand allowing it to cover his as its circles began to move lower still.

_Breathe out, __so I can breathe you in, _

_hold you in_

Shaking slightly Inuyasha grazed his claws across her shoulder lightly pulling down both her straps, leaving her entire neck and shoulder bare. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her sensitive skin, smirking as he found her pulse, sucking it into his mouth. So close.. he's barely have to move to break the skin with his fangs..then she'd be his. Forever truly his.

_And now, __I know you've always been _

_out of your head, __out of my head I sang_

Kagome bit her lip tasting the blood seep into her mouth, her eyes rolling back, she wanted him so bad. His hand brushed across her thighs barely touching her 'V.' "Inu..yash.. I want.. I want to leave."

_And I wonder when I sing along with you _

_if everything could ever feel this real forever_

He could barely hear her words, his youkai was taking hold. Feral growls radiated deep in his chest, his fangs grazing her skin ever so .lightly. He almost bit down completely when she pulled away from him. "Where do you think your..going...little girl?"

_If anything could ever be this good again _

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

Inuyasha pulled her back into a fierce hug, rubbing his cheek into her hair, whispering just loudly enough to hear over the music. Kagome ran her fingertips up and down his back, smiling as shivers ran through him. "Inuyasha I want..to..leave.." Stopping still, Inuyasha bit back a growl of annoyance. "Now.. You honestly want to leave now!" With one hand he forced her chin up, looking her in the eyes, she was blushing fiercely a look of raw desire filled her gaze.

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

His eyes were bleeding red, not with anger but savage passion. "I mean..my mom and brother won't be home tonight.." Kagome buried her face in embarrassment, she couldn't do it, she couldn't ask him. She felt him completely freeze up as what she meant kicked in. "Kagome.." He brushed a kiss across her temple, taking her hand. He moved away towards the exit of the club making sure she stayed close to him. She watched in loving amusement as he warned off any guy that passed them and dared to look in her direction.

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when she sang_

Outside the club, Kagome preceded to drag Inuyasha away from the crowds, to a more secluded area. "Get on," Inuyasha knelt down in front of her waiting as patiently as possible. "Inuyasha.. I can't, what about my skirt?" Growling in frustration Inuyasha grabbed unto the back of her caffs pulling her swiftly forward, having her sprawl onto his back. Startled into silence, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him stand. He grasped her thighs carefully running his claws across the sensitive skin, her skirt bunched up, causing an almost compromising position to unfold, she was flush against his back. Kagome blushed fiercely while Inuyasha chuckled at her expense. His amusement died straight away when he felt her heat burn straight threw his back.

Inuyasha leaped upward into the shadows of the night, tonight would be 'the' night. There was nothing in this world that could stop him from making her his for the rest of all existence. Her face was resting on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck making it hard to breath. What was worse, he could smell her and how much she wanted him. Her arousal, her spicy aroma was causing an unexpected dizziness to flow through him. 'Better hurry before I do something too rash..'

* * *

Landing in front of her shrine, Kagome watched the sky flicker over it. No one was home it would just be them. Kagome's tummy fluttered, she could feel the heat rise into her face. This is what she wanted, it was normal to feel anxious and scared.. Wasn't it? 

Inuyasha took a step towards the door setting his goddess on her feet, she smelled so good. Turning towards her, he bent down, touching his nose to her neck. She smelled so right, and ready to be his. How had he been able to wait all these years for her, did it matter? Soon she would be all his, nobody's but his.

Growling low in his throat he looked into her eyes, he didn't recognize the look she was giving him, all he could smell was her arousal, all he knew was his want. All else was drifting away with the night air.

Low growls filled the distance between them, he took a step back and she followed, when he took another step she hesitated. She couldn't look away from his eyes, she seemed caught in the headlights of his amber gaze. He growled lower in his throat for her to come to him, she couldn't resist. Slowly they made their way inside, he didn't touch her once but held her with his eyes and feral sounds, helplessly she followed all of his commands until they had come to her empty dark room.

Slowly he held out his hand to her, his fingers curved into a 'come hither' motion. Kagome's breathing became labored. She wanted him so badly, she started to reach out towards him. What would it mean for her to give herself completely to him? Would he still want her afterwards, would he trust her, keep her from coming home, keep her from this world that she truly loved? Truth known it might kill her to be kept away, but she could do it for him if he asked. With him there would be no one night stands, she would be bound to him forever...but would he be bound to her...he wanted her but did he love her? No he loved Kikyou, he just wanted Her.

If he hadn't been so blinded by his own lust, he might have noticed the change in her scent, the way it was no longer pulsing with arousal but wariness and fright. He might have seen the pain in her eyes. He was so intent on her outreached hand, that when she snapped it back and flew from the room he almost didn't noticed her departure.

Blinking several times, before lifting his hand to his face Inuyasha drew out of his stupor. 'What the hell.. Kagome..?' Had she really just outright rejected him? Whipping the hat off of his head, Inuyasha took a steadying breath, 'that bitch just rejected me.. after all that..she's rejecting me.' Inuyasha stared out after her, his face contorting in pain, pain that had steadily disappeared over the years he had known her, his Kagome.

His hands clenched, he could smell the blood pooling around his claws, 'no fucking way is she doing this to me....no fucking way!' With a howl of anger Inuyasha flew out of the room's open window landing on the ground, sniffing her out. He caught her scent floating around the forest near her home. The stupid bitch was actually running from him like she actually had a chance to escape. Smiling sadistically he took off in search of his bad little bitch. 'Wait until I find you little girl..you can never get away...not from me..not from this'

* * *

Collapsing to the ground Kagome covered her face with her hands, small tearless sobs wracked through her body. What had she done, she had tempted, teased and asked him home and when they got there she had run out on him. 'I'm just a little cock tease..' He was probably on his way back to the feudal era, she'd be lucky if he ever looked at her again. "I really do ruin everything good..." 

Kagome wrapped her arm around her head pressing her forehead into the ground. She was tired, her legs felt weak and wobbly from running so hard, her lungs about to burst. All she wanted to do was curl up and die...

An animalistic howl emanated threw the small forest, Kagome tensed and listened. Again a howl coming from behind her, it was closer..it was getting closer by the second. It was Inuyasha. Pushing herself viciously up, Kagome took off again, ignoring her screaming lungs and the liquid jelly she once called legs. She had to run she couldn't face him, not after what she'd done to him.

She ran blindly through, dodging bushes and trees as best she could, trying to ignore rocks and tree branches in her path. Tripping over them and getting up again, she'd have bruises in the morning.

She didn't even notice the shadow overhead, not until it was behind her, not until it was on her. Like a football player, Kagome was tackled down. Two strong arms locked around her middle, sending them both flying to the ground. The wind completely knocked from her lungs. She didn't need to see him to know it was Inuyasha. So they lay there on the ground, his heartbeat pumping into her back. Kagome closed her eyes and just savored being near him, savored the quiet way they were together...before he lost his head with her.

She wasn't moving underneath him, she was breathing but she wasn't moving. Inuyasha unfused his hands from around her and roughly pulled away standing over her. When she made no move to stand, he grabbed her pulling her roughly to her own feet.

He wanted to hurt her, to make her want and need him, like he wanted and needed her. She broke his heart when she ran from him. All he felt was blinding rage and need to force her to make him understand. He spun her around grasping her upper arms in a steel hold. Inuyasha fiercely slammed her up against a tree and held her there.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you Kagome? You fucking asked me into your own home, I didn't force you up there!" He watched her face, her eyes clenched shut, like she was waiting for him to strike. "Open your damned eyes and look at me Kagome, or so help me I'll do it myself.." His voice was disturbingly calm, he didn't yell or rant, it was a scary sound that had Kagome in tears.

He stood there watching as slowly her eyes opened, Inuyasha stared into them. Kagome's eyes were always an open window into her very mind. She could keep nothing from him when he took the time to actually see what was behind her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes were red and what he saw almost killed all the anger running threw him. She had a helpless scared look, something he'd never seen before in his beautiful Kagome.

"Kagome, why did you run away from me, I'd never hurt you." he released his grip and laid his forehead against her own. Her breathing was raged, her heart was beating like crazy. She smelled so anxious and scared.

Kagome couldn't look away from those amber pools, one second he looked ready to kill. He looked so sad now, so..rejected. Kagome sniffled, "I got scared..nervous." He pulled back from her. "I know you wanted me Kagome, I could smell it all night. What went wrong?" He watched her already pink face turn a funny shade of red.

"It's not about want or need... Inuyasha how much of what we were about to do was because you wanted me." Kagome took a haggard breath before continuing, shifting her eyes to look down at his moving chest. "..and how much of it was because you... really loved me?"

Inuyasha was stunned, she wanted to know if he loved her or not? Wait is that why she ran away, she thought he just wanted a good fuck from her! A rumbling sounded in his throat. "Kagome you're my best friend, you found, saved, changed, and made me whole. And you thought I was just doing this for sex?!" Inuyasha pulled away he felt cheated, she was the closest person in his life. He'd never had or would have anyone he loved more then her in his whole existence. How is it that she would ever think that. "Kagome I never thought that I'd have to say it..you should know, you should have always known! I suppose it's really one sided, you ran because you decided that you couldn't love me after all!" Stepping back, his hands pressed into his pockets. He was about to turn away when two small hands made their way around his neck and pulled him back.

Kagome pressed her forehead against his and dropped her hands. 'How could I have been so stupid, I almost ruined everything..' Kagome closed her eyes, tipping her face down. If he rejected her like she deserved, she'd except it, but not before she got the one thing she had dreamt about since the day he was unsealed. Her lips gently brushed over his shyly. When she opened her eyes, she was met with huge round pools of gold. He just stood there staring at her, through her as though she were just a ghost. She took a step back and looked down at her feet, taking some crazy interest in her toes. "It's hard to know when someone loves you or just wants you, when they never tell you which one it is that they feel..I'm sorry.."

Inuyasha stared straight into her, her scent had changed again, she was still scared but it was of a different nature. Never had she kissed him before. Caresses, innuendoes, and what not, were always thrown around but she had never actually kissed him. Inuyasha slipped his fingers beneath her chin and came before her. She looked at him with complete adoration, and love, it was as plain as day. She loved him and he, like her, could be accused of never realizing the obvious.

_And I wonder, _

_If everything could ever feel this real forever, _

_If anything could ever be this good again._

Kagome watched as his face drew closer, his eyes always on her, as though making sure she wouldn't run away again. There was no way she'd leave this time. He might not have said it out loud but he loved her, he had finally chosen her over Kikyou and she would spend the rest of her life doing everything in her power to keep him from regretting that decision.

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you, _

_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when._

* * *

Hey All! Wow I haven't updated in forever ducks her head in a hole. Sorry i've been dealing with some very personal issues that have caused great stress and sporadic behavior from me. Anyway this chapter didn't have the lemon I semi-promised, though I'm thinking about adding a third chapter which, if you all think I should, will contain all lemon-esc qualities. So basically I'd love if you'd continue to review and tell me what you all think. Add a third chappie? Make it a lemon? Leave the story as is? It all up to the majority vote! Please, Please review. They make me happy and I love to know peoples opinions! Lets beat the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter! Thanx so much for reading everyone, I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE WILD CHEEKY MONKEYS! 

Signed, Forever Yours: Your Wild Cheeky Ferret Girl!! :)


End file.
